


Which Flavour Derek?

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Derek, Embarrassed Sheriff, Embarrassed Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles goes to buy condoms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles goes to buy condoms and asks Derek for his choice.Ps : Sheriff is listening their conversation.





	Which Flavour Derek?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Which Flavour Derek? (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578623) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Hi friends!!! I'm working on my other two Sterek fics but couldn't stop myself from writing this one shot. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Night had fallen fast upon the land. Sheriff, who was doing night patrolling carried a torch in the darkness as he walked towards a car which was parked at the wrong side of the road. He could see someone was in the car since the engine was still running. The windows were pull up so he couldn't see the owner of the car. Sheriff knocked at the window with his knuckles to draw the owner's attention "Excuse me"

 

 

"Stiles what's taking you so long?" Derek asked getting impatient "You're in the store for last twenty minutes" Stiles hummed in response "There are so many choices Derek. It's really hard to choose"

"Pick one!" 

"Help me out. What do you prefer?"

Derek was glad Stiles wasn't able to see his flushed face. He heard a knock and turned his head up. His eyes widened on seeing the man. Shit! It's Stiles's Dad. He can't be here! Not when Stiles is buying condoms for them. Sheriff knew about their relationship and the fact that they moved in together but he was definitely not ready for this situation. He quickly pressed the red button. The werewolf smiled nervously and slowly pulled down the glass "Hi" 

Sheriff furrowed his brows "Derek? What are you doing here?" 

"Nothing...just sitting" 

"Just sitting?" 

Derek nodded

"Why are you parked at the wrong side of the road?" 

"Ah..I was just leav..." Derek's phone rang which caught sheriff's attention. The cop narrowed his eyes "Is that Stiles?"

"It's not Stiles"

"I can see his name Derek. Put it on speaker"

"But..."

"I said put it on speaker. I want to know you two aren't doing anything illegal" 

Derek wanted to scoff at the word 'illegal'. If only he knew what his son was capable in bed. The werewolf pressed the button knowing there was no way out. He was so screwed...scratch that...Stiles was so screwed "Yeah" 

"Dude why did you hung up? I haven't decided which flavour to choose" 

Sheriff looked at Derek in confusion

"Stiles listen..." Derek tried to warn but Stiles cut his words off "Let me tell you all the flavours. There's strawberry, orange, apple, mango, banana...can you believe there's banana?" he giggled "Maybe because 'it' does shape like a banana" 

Derek's cheek turned deep shade of red while Sheriff was still confused on what did Stiles meant by 'It' 

"Stiles don't..." Derek spoke again

"Ofcourse I'm not going to buy that Derek" Stiles scoffed "There's beer, vodka and wine...but I don't want you to use them. What if I accidentally bite you"

Derek gripped the wheel tightly with one hand hoping the car would poof and vanish into thin air. His cheeks were so red as if he was giving an competition to a tomato

Sheriff's eyes widened as the realisation finally hit him. He looked around and saw a medical store at the opposite side of the road and a blurry figure of Stiles. He now knew what the hell was his son talking about. Sheriff pointed a stern figure at Derek...

"Chocolate!" annouced Stiles proudly "We should try chocolate. What's your size?" 

"What!?"

"I'm not coming in here again if it doesn't fit you. I don't even know if they replace opened packs. Wait let me ask the guy at the counter"

Sheriff's mouth hung open

"Stiles stop!" Derek shrieked

"Well after our last time, I'm guessing you need extra large" Stiles whispered huskily "Remember you tore the last one" 

"Stiles please stop" Derek whispered

"Hey do we have enough lube? There's one mint flavour which is lubricated"

Sheriff had heard enough. He snatched the cell from Derek's hand "Stiles get your butt out of that store now!"

A long pause

Like seconds turning into a full minute

Stiles stared at his cell. Did he just hear his Dad at the other end. No there has to be some mistake "D..Da..no umm..Derek?" 

"Just grab what's suitable and get the hell out of there" Sheriff handed the cell back to Derek "Just... just...oh god I can't believe I'm going to say this...be careful and please use whatever he buys" he turned around and hurried his steps before he had to face his son. That would be too awkward.

Derek sighed in relief. A minute later the side door opened and in jumped Stiles with a huge brown bag "Oh my God! I just saw him! What was my Dad doing here? And why didn't you tell me!"

"I tried but someone was too busy in rambling on which flavour would be best for tonight"

Stiles glared "Forgive me for being a caring boyfriend"

"Oh I'm sure sheriff knows by now how much you really care"

"We need to have a danger code for situations like these"

"How about a banana?"

"Bana..." Stiles thought about it "Really?" he asked with a sheepish smile

"No!"

Stiles hid his face in both hands "How will I ever face my Dad again?" 

"Think about that in the morning" Derek started his car "Right now let's do something about that bag" he pointed at the brown bag and Stiles couldn't help but blush at Derek's words

"How many did you buy?" asked Derek with a amuse smile on his face

Stiles shrugged "I panicked so buyed everything that was displayed on the counter" 

Derek hummed in pleasure and smirked "Looks like you're not living my room for quite sometime" 

"Derek!" Stiles openly gaped at Derek with the deepest shade of red decorating his cheeks. Oh it was indeed going to be a long night. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
